O que faz você feliz?
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: ficlet Harry x Gina.


**O que faz você feliz?**

Os cabelos ruivos dela estavam esparramados pelo meu colo. Era tão bom. Os fios faziam cócegas, mesmo que por cima da calça.

Eu passei os dedos pela sua nuca, depois pelo rosto. Seus olhos se fechavam quando eu fazia isso, ela sorria de um jeito tão bonito...

— A gente tem que ir. — Por um momento eu quis interpretar como uma pergunta e lhe dizer "não. Nunca", mas eu apenas meneei a cabeça, talvez com mais tristeza do que pretendia demonstrar.

— Já são mais de onze?

— A gente pode ficar mais um pouco no Salão Comunal.

— Fazendo o trabalho de Transfiguração para amanhã, é claro — disse, brincando. Pena que havia um pouco de verdade.

— Com certeza. — ela sorriu também, as sardas acima das bochechas se movimentando. — Você está tão de bom-humor ultimamente... Espera. — Ela fez cara de desconfiada. — Harry James Potter, parece até que você está saindo com alguma garota. É isso, Harry?! Essa felicidade toda é por causa de uma garota?

— Hmm... Talvez... — Como o mundo podia ser tão bom e tão ruim ao mesmo tempo? Como o destino podia me dar Gina e Voldemort? — Se fosse, você ficaria com ciúmes?

— Mas é claro que não! — continuou, já ficando de pé, penteando os cabelos com os dedos. — Por que eu ficaria com ciúmes de _você_?

Ela virou-se, a massa vermelha agitando-se com o movimento da cabeça. Começou a andar com passos fortes, como se estivesse realmente com raiva. Eu segurei seu pulso.

— Que foi? — disse, a voz repleta de crueldade, a boca contraída. Ela sorria com os olhos, porém.

Dei dois passos em direção a ela e puxei seu braço. Meu nariz encostado com o dela.

— Você esqueceu da Capa.

Afastei-me bruscamente e atirei a Capa da Invisibilidade sobre nós dois.

— Era só isso, Potter?

— Não.

Agora sim eu a beijei. E de novo veio aquela sensação estranha que era só dela, aquele leão rugindo no peito; dessa vez, porém, era um som satisfeito, era um som de felicidade. O leão estava bem alimentado de sentimentos, e ele tentava mostrar para todo o resto do corpo que tudo estava bem da sua parte.

Estávamos invisíveis. O beijo era só nosso. Ali era completamente só nós dois, sem ninguém para ver. Sem preocupação com Voldemort, sem cara-fechada de Dino, sem constrangimento de Rony, sem risadas cúmplices de Hermione.

Era só Harry Potter e Gina Weasley. O resto do mundo não existia.

Passos, passos, passos. Droga. Minha boca descolou da dela rapidamente; peguei um pergaminho dobrado de dentro do bolso e sussurrei "juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom".

Achei o caminho rapidamente. Minutos depois, estávamos no quadro da Mulher Gorda.

— Sinos tilintantes — falamos em uníssono, e a guarda do Salão Comunal nem se importou de não ver quem estava entrando. Ela devia estar acostumada.

— Você estava falando sério quanto ao trabalho de Transfiguração?

Suspirei.

— Infelizmente sim. Mas, você pode...

— Não, eu ia atrapalhar, mesmo que não quisesse... Deixa, eu também preciso dormir, senão não vou prestar atenção nas aulas de amanhã, coisa que eu preciso fazer por causa...

— Dos NOMs... Eu sei, eu sei. A Mione está fazendo sua cabeça quanto a isso não é?

— É. Mas o pior é que eu acho que ela tem razão.

— O pior é que tem mesmo. Não posso discordar dela nisso.

— O ano passado deve ter sido difícil para você com os NOMs e... Você sabe, toda a coisa da Ordem e...

— É... Mas não vamos falar disso.

— Boa noite, Harry.

— Noite.

Ela então foi para sua escada em caracol, pela qual, por mais vontade que eu tivesse, não poderia subir. Eu sabia que ela viraria um escorregador ao primeiro passo que eu desse.

Sentei-me, então, em uma das poltronas vermelhas de frente para a iluminação da lareira e retirei o livro de Transfiguração, pergaminho, pena e tinta.

Escrevi por alguns minutos e o único som que podia ouvir era o crepitar do fogo e o arranhar da pena. Parei, os olhos pesados, ligeiramente consciente que não tinha nem chegado perto da metade.

Ah... Era tão triste pensar que tudo aquilo iria acabar. Era tão ruim pensar que eu não poderia ter uma vida de verdade, uma vida comum. E se... E se Voldemort houvesse escolhido Nevile? Será que eu poderia ficar com Gina a vida toda? Ter filhos com ela? Ter amigos e não ter medo de que eles morram a qualquer momento?

Ou será que tudo seria diferente? Será que Gina ficaria com Nevile e estudaria Herbologia com ele e que Rony e Hermione seriam seus melhores amigos?

Recostei-me na poltrona, a cabeça cheia de dúvidas, mas o leão ainda ronronando dentro do peito.

Será que me bastava aquilo? Será que bastava aquela felicidade momentânea?

O leão deitou-se, a cabeça entre as patas dianteiras. Dormi ali mesmo, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

* * *

**N/A: Não liguem para o nome disso, ok? Eu não consegui arranjar outro nome e eu queria postar logo (aliás, se alguém tiver alguma ideia...).**

**O Harry ficou meio OOC, né? D: Mas sei lá. Ele tá feliz, é o amor (não tira a OOCsisse da coisa).**

**Então. É isso, HG, porque HG é amor E porque vai virar um tópico feliz no 6v, se Merlin quiser.**

**Red Snitch for life -Q**


End file.
